


Repaying the Debt

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Debt, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Stoneheart comes to take Margaery's life for her involvement with the Lannisters. Sansa takes a stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying the Debt

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100 challenge 445 - "debt"
> 
> I was thinking about how Lady Stoneheart would react to Margaery, seeing as she was married to both Joffrey and Tommen. This connection to Cersei and the Lannisters would probably not endear her, even if her and Sansa were a thing.
> 
> I was also listening to The Wanting Comes in Waves - The Decemberists when thinking about this, so that definitely influenced this.

Sansa sees the harsh approximation of her mother seconds before the cloaked woman raises her hollow blue eyes. They are a horrible sight to behold, almost white with only the ghost of the Tully colour. In them, Sansa sees angry and hate. 

“Mother.” She whispers, shivering in fear. “It’s me, Sansa.”

The mangled form of Catelyn Stark does not respond to this and instead continues to stare ahead. She is not looking at Sansa though. 

Margaery drops Sansa’s hand in fear. Taking a step back. The woman takes a step forward to match this. In her hand, a glittering blade hangs. 

“Mother, no.” Sansa pleads. 

“Lannister.” Her once-mother manages, hoarsely. “Debt.”

“Margaery isn’t like that.” Sansa cries. “If you love me, spare her.”

Her eyes flash at this but their intensity does not waver. Tears roll down Sansa’s cheeks, but her mother does not react. She instead continues toward Margaery with intent. 

“No!” 

Margaery yells as Sansa jumps to intercept to the blade, repaying the debt with her own life. Blood spills from her making a puddle around Margaery’s feet. Sansa’s undead mother opens her mouth and lets out an inhuman wail. 

“Spare her.” Sansa manages before falling limp in Margaery’s arms.

Margaery flinches as the corpse-like woman takes a step toward them. Then, she sees a single drop of moisture at the corner of her eye. For a second, she recognizes the Tully blue. 

“Sansa.” She croaks before dropping the blade and raising a hand to Sansa’s lifeless cheek.


End file.
